


Never Trust Wealth

by WriterofVarious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Siblings, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofVarious/pseuds/WriterofVarious
Summary: Alfred doesn't trust Matthew's wealthy boyfriend, and he learns that he is right not to.(Sorry for crappy summary)
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred watched his baby brother, Matthew, get dress and fix his hair, making sure to look perfect for his boyfriend. It made the American growl at the title, hating that idiot who dare hurt his brother. Not that Matthew admitted that his boyfriend, Arthur, hit him. But as much as the boy tried, make up couldn't cover up the dark bruises and hurtful looking hickey's.

"I still don't see why you are continuing to date that asshole" Alfred finally spoke, getting a flinch from hid brother. Matthew forced a smile and turned around, eyes sad and not filled with the usual happiness they held 7 months ago.

"He's nice, Al, just give him a chance. Plus I l-l...I l-love him" Alfred knew what Matthew wanted to really say. Arthur helped them with his wealthiness, putting food on the table and extra money for gas, rent, and clothes. Even if Matthew didn't love him, he provided money and Arthur seemed...attached to Mattie. In a negative and abusive way.

"I can ask my boss for a raise or somethin' Mattie! I'm older for burger's sake! You can't just always be putting yourself into danger-" the doorbell rang, cutting Alfred off. Matthew sighed and gave him a knowing look. With a defeated sigh, both brothers walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Arthur dressed too formally. He smiled charmingly, a small bouquet of lillies in his hands. Matthew smiled brightly and grabbed the flowers, giving Arthur a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to find a vase of these. You can sit down if you want" Matthew says, giving Alfred one last look before walking away. Gritting his teeth, Alfred watched Arthur stand there, throwing glances at his phone every few seconds. Suspicious, the American grinned as a plan came to mind.

"Yo Artie! You better be treating Mattie right, old man" Alfred exclaims slyly, leaning against the wall behind him. Arthur rolled his eyes and met eye contact with Alfred, practically scowling at the other.

"Don't call me that, ye git. I'm always treating your brother with respect...what does he tell you?" The cautious look in Arthur's eyes answered everything. He was hurting Matthew and Alfred will be damned if he let his brother go out with this monster.

"I can call you whatever I want, old man!" Alfred chuckled at the sight of the Brit turning red, looking angrier.

"I'm 23 years old!" The room went silent after that. Blue eyes widening at the statement, he was about to kill the man when Matthew walked in. Oh god, little 16 year old Matthew.

"Is everything alright?" Mattie asked, head tilting to the side adorably. Arthur beat Alfred, opening the door and pulling Matthew along with him.

"Everything is fine. We should get going" with that the doot slammed shut. When Alfred broke out of his trance and ran outside, his brother and Arthur were gone.

...

  
Sensing his boyfriend's radiating anger, Matthew shifted in his seat, hoping Arthur wasn't too mad. It was quiet, the only sound being the sound of the car speeding down the dark and barely lit streets. Strange, they were in the city not long ago, Matthew thought. Before he can say anything, Arthur slammed on the brakes and turned off the car, leaving the car. Confused amd worried, Matthew quickly followed, getting an approved nod from Arthur. It made him happy that Arthur was happy with him, despite it being a dark sinister smile or after getting a punch.

"Be good, love. If you be good, you're brother will get enough money to be able to attend college for two semesters" Arthur whispers, accent thicker than usual. Nodding, Matthew walked closer to him, only to freeze at the sight of three, muscular, men staring him down. Arthur stopped ahead of men, nodding at the men.

"Ye gits got the money?" Arthur barks out, hand held out. The tallest of the three took out a big wad of cash, his eyes never leaving Matthew's body.

"$10 million, Kirkland" Arthur nodded and placed the money into his the chest pocket of his dress coat, walking away.

"I'll be in my car when ye finish. Don't hurt 'em too much" he threw over his shoulder, disappearing into the shadows.

"A-arthur?" Matthew cried out, attempting to follow only to be dragged back by two of the men. He screamed and begged, kicking and biting, but it was to no avail. The leader smirked, removing his trousers and pulling down his boxers to reveal his medium lengthed hard on. Matthew fought harder, only to be silenced by two punches and a large calloused hand slapping over his mouth afterwards.

As much as he tried tuning everything out, the pain prevented it. After four hours, he was given back to Arthur, who then took him, only harsher.

"Dirty little whore! Fuck, you like taking other men's cocks like some cheap bitch. Bloody hell, so tight even after being stretched, huh?" Matthew numbly nodded, hoping it calmed the other down. Luckily, it did.

...

  
Alfred sat impatiently on the couch, biting his nails. He immediately perked up at the sound of a car pulling up, waiting like an dog about to greet its owner. Matthew walked in looking like shit, pale cheeks flushed and tear stained, bruises and hickey's covered his body that was holding onto the remains of what was dark blue jeans and a white button up. He held onto an envelope, shaking like a leaf.

"Mattie, what the fuck happened?! Was it that asshole? I swear to god I'll fuckin kill him-" "Al...please...I'm tired" Matthew's small voice cracked at the end, tears escaping once more. His legs gave out and Alfred was there to catch him, both brothers sitting on the floor. The younger one sobbed in pain and the older one whispering soothing words, regret evident on his face.

They stayed like that until midnight, when Alfred helped Matthew bathe and get dressed into loose and soft clothes, laying next to him in bed. A protective arm bringing Mattie closer to Alfreds broad chest. They then fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Matthew looked at his reflection, face scrunching up in disgust as he realized what those boys were talking about. He never minded his appearance before but now its all he can think about. He looked like a girl; short, small waist, feminine well defined hips, soft facial features, no facial hair or sharp jaw or whatever those jerks had. Pale skin, pink plump lips, silky, wavy hair that reached an inch below his ears in elegant curls. His eyes were big and too pretty, not dull or cold like the others._

_"Mattie, what do you think of this shirt? It's says Burgers are better than ho- hey...what's wrong?" Alfred says, noticing how sad Matthew looked. The younger blonde turned around and forced a smile, nodding at Alfred's choice of clothing._

_"I'm fine, Alfie. I like that shirt"'_

  
Matthew looked at his reflection with a grim expression, wincing slightly at the sight of the dark and bright colored bruises, the hurtful looking hickey's littered all over his pale neck, the way his hair was disheveled and he just wanted to rip it out. Turning around with a whimper as pain shot up through his spine, Matthew wandered over to his own bedroom, looking at his wardrobe. Pushing clothes back and forth, the soft clatter of hangers hitting each other didn't comfort him like it would whenever he had a bad day or night. Spotting a nice looking black shirt, he grabbed it only to drop it in shock. It was a black skin tight crop top, a small white stain on the neck line.

_'Matthew knew what of the some of the girls did at school, with the help of a bunch of hours at the library reading. He's seen them, he heard their hushed whispers. Curiosity was what crossed his mind, then nervousness, then fear of rejection. But one of the girls, a pretty girl with long pale blonde hair and scary icy blue eyes gave him one look and nodded. They weren't friends, none of them were. They simply provided information on clients and spots that give the best money._

_He wandered the dark streets, arms crossed over his chest as he tried looking seductive, mouth drying up when a car pulled up. The man, barely looking to be in his mid 20s, was his first client. He remembered the pityful look the man gave him and stopped him from undressing completely, simply saying he wanted a blow job. Inexperienced, Matthew felt his cheeks flare up in a rosy colored blush that the dim street lights shone upon, not saving the boy fron embarrassment. The man helped him through it, German accent soft and soothing encouraging worss. His pale hair and extraordinary scarlet red eyes that didn't seem harsh or careless. No, they were kind and charming, with that quirked smug smirk tugging up on pale thin lips. His name was Gilbert and he would almost always be Matthew's client. There were three others, close friends of Gilbert. All treated him with respect and kindness. Then one night, they gave him triple the cost, when he barely got into the car, and told him to leave. To stop doing this job and try living the life for an normal teenager. To finish high school and get into college._

_They didn't know Matthew was only 13.'_

  
Shuddering at the memory, Matthew left his room in quick strides, bumping into a worried Alfred in the hall.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" asked Alfred, who's face looked so much older than an 19 year old's. How did none of their teachers notice him looking so tired and forcing a bright cheerful grin? That the signatures were fake and they stealthy stole food and other items just for survival? Matthew and Alfred combined only earned enough money for the bills and $10 worth of groceries.

"I...I need to tell you something Al. I did s-something bad three y-year ago" Matthew whispered shakily, wrapping his arms around himself, eyes downcast in shame and guilt and disgust.

"I'm not going to get mad at you Mattie. Whatever you did can't be worst than stealing five shirts, two jackets, and a sack of potatoes" Alfred said jokily, but his eyes slightly darkened at the memory of them actually doing that.

"I was a prostitute" Matthew blurted out, hoping his brother would keep his anger level at a low stage. They can't afford another hole in the wall.

"What? Your joking, right Mattie?" Alfred says, a forced grin on his lips, eyes pleading for Matthew to be joking. But the secret weighed him down painfully and it was too late to turn back. He gave a small nod, flinching when Alfred punched the wall next to them.

"What. The. Fuck?! Why the hell did you do that?! Are you fucking crazy, Matthew? You could've been killed! You...you sold yourself for money!...why Mattie...why?" The golden blonde haired teen broke down, sliding down the wall he just punched. Matthew knelt down next to him, hesistately hugging his brother, only for him to embrace him tightly and cry on his shoulder.

"I-im so sorry, M-Mattie...I'm so fuckin s-sorry" they stayed like that for an hour until Matthew finally convinced Alfred that none of this was his fault and that he gets two plates stacked with pancakes and maple syrup. Leading his brother downstairs, a knock on the door made both brothers freeze. Matthew, attempting to get the other to sit but the American brother was just too stubborn. Rolling his eyes, they walked over to the door and Matthew's eyes widened once Alfred opened it.

"Love, may I talk to yo-" "You bastard!" Alfred roared, tackling Arthur who dropped a bouquet of roses before being thrown down the porch. Gasping at the sudden reaction from Alfred, Matthew grabbed the flowers and placed them on the coffee table next to the couch before running outside to try to pull them away. Key word: try.

"The neighbors are still sleeping, Al! Let him go!" The younger scolded, pulling the unexpected blue eyed brother by the ear. Alfred winced, standing ip wuickly so Matthew didn't have to force him to stand up. For a small person, his little bro sure was fierce.

"Get inside, both of you" he growled out, his usual kitten like glare now the glare of a bear.

"Okay! Jeez mom" Alfred muttered.

"What did you call me?" Matthew spoke slowly.

"I said okay Mattie!" Was the frightened reply he got. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Matthew refused to meet eye contact with Arthur, who looked guilty and scared. Good, Matthew decided, damn hoser better be pissin' his pants.

"Alfred, what have I told you about tackling peiple, outside, early in the morning?" Matthew hissed.

"Not to do it cause the landlady threatened us once. Well, she threathened me...Hey! Where are you going with **him**?" Alfred shouts after Matthew, who was dragging Arthur into the kitchen.

"Just be quiet and I'll make your pancakes!" Matthew yelled back, though his voice went back to its usual quiet tone. He stopped and turned around, looking up at Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Poppet, I came here to apologize...I know what I did was just beyond horrible, a monstrous act, but please, love. Forgive me. I love you so much, Matthew" Arthur says softly, caressing Matthew's face gently. Not being to help himself, Matthew leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut, long eyelashes lay against his cheeks peacefully.

"I want you, love...don't you want me?" Arthur whispers. Matthew opens his eyes to stare at the man in shock. He forgave Arthur a long time ago, he loved Arthur, but said man wants him to continue dating him? What. The. Maple.

"N-no...I'm sorry Arthur, but no. I can't...n-not after what you did. I'm sorry" he pulls away, leaving the kitchen. Arthur, knowing it was all lost, leaves the house in a fit of rage.

"Mattie..." Alfred whispers. Said boy turned around the threw himself in Alfred's arms, crying in his chest. It hurt. But he knew better now. He'll recover.

He'll make it through.

...

Its been 5 years since the incident. Alfred graduated college with a master's degree and is currently going to Medical School to become a doctor. Matthew met someone and is currently finishing up college, to become a writer. He already published two books that became popular 2 months after being released. They left their old life and are starting a new one, a better one.

"Al, wake up!" Matthew calls out, smiling as his partner was inhaling his breakfast.

"Gil, calm down, they aren't going anywhere" Matthew says with a lovely smile. Gilbert smirked at his boyfriend, pulling his down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ew, get a room!" Alfred groans, grabbing his plate. Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food, watching from the corner of his eye as Matthew huffed and sat down next to him.

"Not to be mean Alfred, but how about you get your own place?" Matthew remarks smugly.

"Can't little bro. I'm always gonna be in your life! 'Cause I'm the hero!" Alfred shouts, bits of food flying out of his mouth.

"Don't you have class, kid?" Gilbert says. Alfred glared at him but knew the German man was right.

"Whatever. I'll be back by 5, 'kay Matt?" Alfred doesn't wait for a response and runs put the house, juggling books in his arms all while chomping on 5 pieces of bacon.

Gilbert and Matthew smiled at each other, Matthew giving the pale haired man a kiss on the cheek.

  
_"Je t'aime, Gilbert" Matthew whispers, standing outside of Gilbert's car. The slightly older man smiled sadly, kissing Matthew softly, full of love and care._

_"Ich liebe dich, Birdie. I'll be back one day. Until then, take care of yourself, ja?" Gilbert whispers. Matthew nodded, refusing for his tears to escape. The red eyed man kissed him one more time before getting into his car and driving off. Matthew let his tears escape, droplets falling onto the white envelope in his hands, $800 in it._

_"I'll be here waiting, mon amour'"_

"Ich liebe dick, Birdie" Gilbert whispers against their lips. Matthew smiled, tears welling up.

"Je t'aime, mon amour" Matthew whispered back.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Gilbert and Matthew end up finding one another again. Alfred and Mattie are in college. Thank you all for liking this, and I'll talk to ya on the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short


End file.
